


Whatever You Want Me To Be

by johnson_justice (sweet_witch_hella_knight)



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/johnson_justice
Summary: Hyper and Devil Boner's first time shortly after the Mad Max review, with Devil Boner giving her the respect the meninists would never want a woman to have.





	Whatever You Want Me To Be

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this as a draft for a LONG time because i really love doing nsfw stuff with these two, and the green lantern review just inspired me to finally finish this off. 
> 
> i can't write smut without including a ton of adorable character stuff btw. that's the best part of the smut.
> 
> EDIT: okay this is old but i rlly wanted to change it to include the condom bc even though they dont use them in my headcanon they Just Met and it feels a little wrong. i made other mild changes too, whatevs.

Devil Boner was chilling with Hyper Fangirl in the best house he'd ever seen, with gory comics on the floor and a PS3 up to date and only slightly banged up. That kind of atmosphere alone was a turn-on, though she'd also seemed ashamed of having them out in public- maybe a self-conscious tomboy thing? He'd dropped major hints that he approved (i.e. screaming in joy over seeing how much cool shit she had) so he didn't get why she wanted to change the subject so quickly. 

Apparently calling out misogyny worked on women very well, with all four women he'd come across in the desert that day open to spend a little time with him. Only this girl had stuck with him, though. The idea of going out with Curiosa, despite her badassery, took a backseat to the suggestion of  _three_ attractive women offering to talk feminism and  _a little more_ with him. When the tiny spunky girl with the flimsy red scarf, apparently their leader, pushed the other two girls out of his car, he wasn't sure whether things had gotten better or worse. 

Hyper wasn't talking much about all of the comics on the floor, but she could sure go on and on about certain topics. Devil Boner had recognized a  _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic and suddenly she was gushing over it and its film adaptation, and jokingly comparing his looks to Rocket Raccoon. Devil Boner wasn't the biggest fan of the series, and wasn't sure what the comparison to a rodent meant for him (though to be fair, the thing did have a pretty cool gun), but she had so much energy and passion about what she was talking about that he couldn't help but listen. He wanted to know her interests, not just fuck her and leave. He didn't want to be  _that_ guy.

They at least had the common interest in  _Fury Road,_ so Devil Boner figured he could bring that up with her. Turned out she had the DVD on standby, having watched it recently but always open to watching it with a companion. Of course he said yes, wanting to watch the explosions and car chases as usual, as well as bond or something with the pretty girl.

That's where they were now: Devil Boner captivated by the violent liberation with Hyper nuzzled against him, not budging even when he leaned forward loudly cheering for the heroes. She wasn't paying as close attention to the film as he'd expected, watching the scenes but constantly turning back and staring at  _him._

"Are you watching?" Devil Boner asked her, not wanting her out of what he considered a pretty awesome experience.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I am, I do like the film and all! Just that...I don't know, learning Tom Hardy's a method actor just kind of sours it for me."

"There's other stuff you can gawk at in this flick, though. Like, the effects are cool as hell, and we got badass women- you like that, don't  
you?" He wanted to appeal to her and make sure she was enjoying herself.

"I'm trying! I just..." She was turning red. "... _you're_ here and...I'm not used to having guys want to watch stuff with me...and be  _next_ to me and..." Hyper licked the corner of her mouth.

Hoping this wasn't wishful thinking, he guessed, "You're horny, aren't you?"

" _Yes._ " Hyper responded almost immediately. 

It wasn't a shock at all, considering she'd been visibly thirsty all the way home, and the desert heat hadn't been to blame. Hell, it was the main reason she probably brought him home. Given how pretty and passionate she seemed already, he was 100% ready to reciprocate once she gave the okay.

So he paused the movie and turned towards her. She noticed and started crawling his way too.

"I'm ready when you are," he told her. "Just give me the sign-"

And Hyper did give him a sign. A huge wet one on the lips.

 

Devil Boner did  _not_ expect Hyper to be this fierce. She was grasping his hips and pulling herself as close as she could, digging her hands in like she planned on clinging to him forever. She only let go briefly to move his hand onto her bottom, encouraging him to hold onto her back. Her kiss was hasty and sloppy, and she unexpectedly jammed her tongue into his mouth shortly after initiating it. 

It was like setting off an explosion of pent-up sexual energy. But setting off explosions was one of Devil Boner's favorite things, and he loved the surprising amount of passion coming from this peppy soft-skinned geek. 

Hyper could have probably gone the entire night had Devil Boner not eventually stopped reciprocating the kiss, adoring what they were doing but wanting something more.

Him stopping put her on edge. Confused, she propped herself up. "Why'd we stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," he assured her. "Total opposite, in fact. You're  _great._ "

Hyper looked away from him, giggling to herself with pride. "Oh, wow..." She pulled herself back together and, feigning confidence, added, "Well,  _thank_ you, then."

It was funny to see her switch from a no-holds-barred smooch machine to a mousy girl who couldn't even look him in the eye after making out with him. Funny, but intriguing. 

He wanted to give her the reigns for a bit. It was obvious she had a lot to offer, and she'd already surprised him once. It wasn't unmanly to let her tell her what to do. Maybe it was even better. He could prove he was tough enough to take whatever she had to give.

"So," he proposed, "what do you want now?"

"I don't know, whatever _you_ want."

"Well, I'm asking you first. I wanna hear what else you got here."

Hyper thought to herself for a second, swaying her body a little. "We can go to my room. My bed's up there and we can, you know." She bumped his shoulder a bit. " _Do_ more." 

Devil Boner smirked, pleased. "Sounds perfect."

Her grin spread wide across her face at the approval, and she grabbed him by the hand to rush upstairs towards the bedroom.

 

He could barely wait for Hyper to kiss him again once they were upstairs, and she probably would have had she not been too short to kiss him and run simultaneously. It wasn't long before Hyper had pulled him into her bedroom.

It wasn't really the sexiest environment. It was as big as any room in the house, but she hadn't took much time to clean it up. Maybe she didn't get a lot of company, or maybe she didn't care. He didn't care much about looking good for people, either, so he respected that. The walls were plastered with posters ranging from Marvel characters sporting cool and sexy poses to some sickeningly-sweet My Little Pony character staring at him. Even her bed had a crew of stuffed animals all over it. 

If she wasn't so appealing and he wasn't trying to be  _less_  of an insensitive asshole, he probably would have bolted then and there. But she had him captivated and her girly interests weren't going to push him away.

He didn't regret his decision once she pushed him onto the bed and climbed back on top of him, this time grinding against him while they made out, moaning into each other. Hyper migrated away from his lips and started macking on his jawline and neck. She was so enamored with his face that she was practically licking it. "You taste so  _good._ "

"It's the glaze," he beamed, thanking Impractical Joe for being practical after all.

Hyper giggled, knowing her new boy was ridiculous but not minding in the slightest. She slid her hand under his shirt. "So, uh, does the rest of you taste that good?" she asked playfully. 

"You wanna see?" was Devil Boner's response. He knew the glaze was really only on his face, but could tell she wasn't actually picky.

Hyper nodded enthusiastically. Devil Boner wriggled out of his jacket and let Hyper tear off his shirt. She nuzzled herself against his body, fiery-warm and fuzzy.

"You're really snuggly," she commented, petting a pec. 

"And soft," Devil Boner added.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, lost in the sensation of being so intimate with another living person.

"Glad you noticed." The girl made Devil Boner realize how he liked the touchy-feely parts of sex more than he expected. He was used to quick action with whoever he could get (and he  _could_ get a lot of people). Hyper wasn't agonizingly slow, but she was still passionate. So he would definitely let her have her longer moments, especially when she boosted his ego.

At the same time, though, he _did_ want to see how fast and rough she could get, given how awesome their makeout session was. He asked her, not trying to be too pushy, "So are you gonna keep going?"

"Hmm- Oh, yeah, sorry!" Hyper snapped out of her cuddly trance. "It's just that...I haven't had this in _forever._ " She kept running a finger along his chest as she talked. "Well, okay, four years and ten months and eleven days, but really, who's counting? And usually just handsy stuff, not even like, full sex, which was annoying, but I mean, I took what I could get." She kept nervous-rambling, "I mean, I'm not like,  _totally_ sex starved, don't worry. I've bookmarked  _tons_ of lemon since then. I even have stuff saved that got banned the website." Hyper said the last bit in a hush, as if she were a true rebel. 

This put a bit more pressure on Devil Boner to not fuck this chance up, especially now that he knew how good she felt. She ought to feel good too, that was how you did it right. 

Then again, maybe the bar was lower because she hadn't been laid in so long. He wondered what the other guy was like? Who was Devil Boner going to be compared to?

God, he hoped that guy had had a tiny cock. 

He put that out of his mind and grabbed her by the hips, smiling invitingly. "Never too late to start back up."

 

This, obviously, excited Hyper. She flung her arms around his neck and went back to Frenching him. As she caressed and kissed him, Devil Boner kissed her back and tugged her shirt a bit. Hyper didn't seem to pick up on what that meant right away, and he stubbornly kept tugging harder and harder until she stopped, leaned up, and gave him a confused, sort of hurt look.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Devil Boner leaned up with her. "Too much?"

"Well, yeah, you're gonna rip my favorite shirt."

"Sorry, not aware of my strength sometimes. I was kinda telling you to take _your_ shirt off."

"Oh, you could've just asked!" Hyper assured him. She twisted both layers of her shirt off in one go, leaving her in her plain bra.   
She was clearly a lot smaller and more plump than her taller muscular lover, though not clean shaven (stereotypical feminine care was a hassle for her). She looked towards Devil Boner for approval, which he gave enthusiastically. "You're beautiful."

"Aw, really?" Hyper blushed.

He nodded profusely and pulled them closer together, which she accepted wholeheartedly, leaning forward into him. It felt even more real with both of them almost nude. He slid his hands to the back of her bra, asking, "I can take this off too, right?" 

Hyper really did appreciate how much control he was giving her without her having to force it. "Yeah, please!" She grabbed his shoulders. "I wanna get totally naked, I wanna make love to you!" 

"There's the attitude I love on ya," Devil Boner said, causing Hyper to beam. He started fiddling with her bra latch, but the hooks were small as hell and he couldn't see what he was doing. Horny and impatient, he decided to hell with it, and just pulled it apart with pure strength. Hyper didn't care that her bra was broken- the ends justified the means. It didn't define her image the same way her orange shirt did, and bras were overrated anyway. 

Hyper tried to make her breasts appear perky and sizable. She motioned "go ahead" with her hands to Devil Boner, who was looking down and grinning. He grabbed both of them and played around a bit, making her giggle again. It was all so weird, but so rewarding!

Being this close and half-naked was tempting. Hyper moved over so she was practically sitting on Devil Boner's leg and dug her hand down his pants, getting a hold of her prize. Thankfully for his ego, she seemed satisfied with the thick flesh. The way she moved her hand along the shaft already made him wince and even growl a bit in sexual frustration. "Oh, this is okay, right?" Hyper asked, not wanting to hurt him and ruin her golden opportunity.

" _Yes,_ you're just driving my cock crazy right now!"

"Wow, I was just checking it out." She zipped his jeans open and snapped at the waistband of his boxers. With an eager smile, she started to ask, "Can I..."

"You can do whatever you want, baby," her lover sighed. "Just do it as soon as you can."

Almost bouncing in excitement (drawing more attention to her chest), Hyper tugged off his pants and boxers. She was more than impressed with what she saw, maybe even drooling a little. She could guess where his name came from.

"What, have you never seen a penis before?" he joked.

"Yeah, just not in a while," she said without breaking concentration. "At least not in real life, like, in front of my face and all, cause I can always see them through the internet or people's windows, y'know?"

Devil Boner didn't care to question the last bit, especially since it wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He just wanted to know her game plan. "So what, you wanna suck it or anything?" 

Hyper pondered very briefly, then with a huge smile said, "I want it _in_  me."

Devil Boner smirked. "You really want to get to the action. I _dig_ that!" Hyper began tearing off her pants, leaving her in a pair of boy shorts. "Wait, do you want, like, a condom or anything?" Devil Boner asked her out of obligation.

"Oh! Um, I guess so?" Hyper said in the middle of tugging off her shorts. She didn't really sound like she was thinking about it until he brought it up. "I mean, it's probably for the best, like, we only just met and all. Not that I don't trust you or anything..."

"No, no, I get what you mean. That's why I asked." Devil Boner lived for impulsion and risk and had fucked around with people before without protection, but he was still trying to be an actual good guy to Hyper and win her respect. There wasn't much of a risk for infection- his body was built for resistance at even a microscopic level- but he had no idea what her status was regarding birth control, since she seemed to just barely be a virgin. He was not prepared to deal with a Baby Boner. "Lemme just..." He snagged his pants and started digging around the pockets to see if he actually had anything on him, then Hyper tapped him.

"I gotcha." She opened the middle drawer of her side table and moved her hand around inside until she found a box of condoms. "I've been waiting way too long to actually have use for these," she said, popping the box open and grinning.

Devil Boner tossed his pants back to the side and took a condom out of the box. Putting the damn thing on was a bit annoying, but it made Hyper grin even wider (and slide her hand under her boxers in anticipation) to watch him mess around with his own dick for her sake, and that fueled him. As soon as he was ready, she slipped off her underwear and proudly leapt back onto Devil Boner's lap.

He nuzzled into her neck and felt around her vulva, jamming two fingers in her pussy and running his thumb against the rest. The sensation ran down Hyper's body and she dug into his back. She took the time to adjust herself, to position herself so it would be easy to put his cock inside of her without a lot of pain. It was kind of unfamiliar, but he wasn't rushing her.

Hyper found her spot and, staring right into his eyes, slid onto his dick with a quick wince that she replaced with a smile. She was more than wet enough that she could deal- just that she hadn't felt anything like that in ages. She couldn't have him fill her completely right now, but it was close enough and she didn't need to complain at _all._

After an impulsive exhale, Devil Boner inched up and asked, "You alright there?" 

" _Perfect!_ " she responded, clasping his hands tightly as she moved rhythmically up and down. "God, you're so perfect."

"And  _you_ feel  _amazing,_ " he responded. This encouraged her to bounce a little more on his cock, drawing out more of his ecstatic groans and even some of her own. Actually having someone inside of her was more personal and pleasurable than her prized vibrating Nimbus 2000 broomstick, albeit a little tighter. 

Devil Boner was still holding onto her, squeezing her hands back. Not every movement she made was completely on the mark, but her smile and relentless enthusiasm was weirdly endearing. He encouraged her, "Oh yes, I need  _more_ of this!". Maybe that was pushing her, but it just kind of came out that way, and she seemed to be comfortable at this point.

It seemed to help to let Hyper know she was riding him right. She pulled his face back to hers to start kissing again, and even that couldn't fully silence the sweet talk. 

"You're doing so great, you really are," he assured her.

"Really? I- ah- I feel so great too!" 

"Oh, good, keep going, keep going-"

"I will! I don't want to stop! I never want to stop!"

Hyper could only last so long, though, and after a couple of minutes of bouncing and gushing, she clung to Devil Boner's back, buried her head in his chest, and came with a blissful exclaim.

 

Once she put herself back together, Hyper looked up at Devil Boner with a dopey smile. "That was _so amazing_!" She didn't seem to realize in her starry-eyed state that Devil Boner hadn't gotten his chance to come, but honestly, he could forgive it. He had put her on cloud nine for the night and that was an accomplishment in itself. Besides, he could let off his sexual energy by jerking off or blowing some town somewhere to smithereens.

Devil Boner panted a little and smiled back at her. "You were pretty amazing too, for someone who said she hasn't had sex in four years."

"And ten months and...something days, I don't remember anymore. That doesn't matter." She waved off her past and just snuggled into him.

Hyper looked about ready to go to sleep, so Devil Boner figured he may as well too. She was still right on top of him and had him kind of trapped, which may or may not have been her intention. Either way, he didn't want to leave. Not just because it would be a dick move, but because something about seeing her resting on him, still keeping that smile on her face, was warmer than any fire he could cause on his own. So he threw the condom on the ground and laid back among the dolls and the teddy bears and started dozing off himself.

 

"I can't wait to marry you," Hyper muttered into his chest.

"You say something?"

"Um, nothing. Just keep sleeping."


End file.
